Creature
A creature is an organic life form found on a planet. A constant struggle for survival is present. Evolution One thing all creatures share in common is Darwinian evolution. In the wilderness, a cycle occurs where creatures can change via genetic mutation. If such trait proves to be desirable, they pass it on to few generations while those with the unfavorable traits die out. Such principle applies from the microbial level to interstellar empires battle it out. The most intelligent of creatures tend to be predators. In order to catch their prey, they have to rely on cunning intellect and stealth, while an herbivore only has to know how to run. As a result, some animals have evolved to live in packs and to hunt cooperatively to ensure their own survival. The most advanced predators eventually evolve into Sapient beings. Symmetry *Bilateral - Bilateral symmetry describes creatures that are divided into two equal halves. *Radial - Radial symmetry describes creatures which are symmetric around a single point of origin. *Asymmetry - Asymmetry is the lack of any sort of symmetry. Types Below are general types of creatures. Some are combinations of two types, some do not fit into any at all. *Mammal - A warm-blooded creature often with hair and fleshy skin. Examples include foxes and rabbits. *Reptile - A reptile is touch, scaly skin or a carapace. Examples include tortoises and lizards. *Amphibian - Amphibians are adaptable to living on both land and in liquids. Examples inclues frogs and salamanders. *Insectoid - Arthropod creatures with jointed limbs and a tough exoskeleton. Examples include butterflies and wasps. *Avian - Avians are warm-blooded creatures with feathers. Most of them can fly. Examples include robins and hawks. *Fish - Fish are cold-blooded creatures that have a backbone. They usually live in liquids. Examples include trout and cod. *Protist - Protists are the most primitive eukaryotes. They can be both plants, animals and even both. Examples include kelp and spirogyra. *Microbe - A microbe is a tiny creature that cannot be seen without a microscope. Examples include amoebas. *Mollusc - A mollusc has no jointed limbs and is general soft. Examples include squid and octopus. *Worm - A worm is a primitive invertebrate. Ways to gather energy Every organic life form needs a form of energy in order to sustain itself. *Autotrophic - The way most plants gather energy, but some animals can do this to. Trees, flowers and grass are examples of autotrophic plants, and an example of an autotrophic animals is the Elysia chlorotica, a photosynthetic slug. *Herbivore - A creature that feeds on plants. Examples include rabbits, elephants, deer and cows. Some plants can "eat" other plants such as the kudzu vine which drains the nutrients around trees. *Carnivore - A creature that feeds on other animals. Examples include foxes, wolves, cats and lions. Some plants can be carnivorous such as the Venus flytrap or the pitcher plant. *Omnivore - A creature capable of consuming both plants and animals. Examples include apes, bears and ravens. *Decomposer - A creature that feeds off the dead remains of other animals, breaking them down into nutrients to be recycled. Many types of fungi such as mushroom are this. Perception *Eyesight *Echolocation Reproduction *Budding *Spores *Oviparous *Viviparous Respiring *Vascular system *Non vascular system *Warm blood *Cold blood Structure *Bone **Digitigrade **Plantigrade **Unguligrade *Cartilage *No bones Locomotion *Legs **Bipedal **Quadrupedal *Dragging *None Molecular base *Carbon *Methane *Ammonia Feeding methods *Opportunistic - A creature that feeds on whatever available food it stumbles upon. *Seeker - A creature that actively seeks out food. Category:Creatures Category:Science Category:Terminology